The Serpent Beneath (The Table)
by TraipsingExodus
Summary: To give new meaning to "under-the-table" is not difficult in the slightest.


Following that "episode", he preferred to call it, relations between Cassiopeia and Talon had been incredibly tense, but perhaps in the best way he could imagine. The Du Couteau's estate was massive and traditional, filled with quiet, lonely rooms that saw little use and even less attention. There were signals at times, of course- Talon would report to a commanding officer when Cass happened to be in, speaking with them or with her sister. Amidst conversation she'd casually glance over at him and a faint smile would flash across her face...

After his report he left, and there sat Cassiopeia, waiting beneath the shade of a tree. A delicate hand would rise up a single inviting finger would gesture him towards her. Behind a facade of discussing matters of importance, Talon saw the spark in her eyes and heard the anticipation in her tone. It saturated her words steadily, until poorly restrained lust dripped off every syllable as the two reached her bedroom door.

Amidst the snap of it shutting, the two never made it to her bed half the time; they fell, roughly undressing and twisting about the ground as the lamia's tail wound itself instinctively about his legs. Cass heaved herself atop him to slip his throbbing member inside her. A hand rose to her mouth and she bit her index finger in ecstasy, sliding along his length with increasing speed and poorly muffling soft moans. Talon's hand slid up along the lamia's hips and grasped them, bringing her down with increased force, an act met with louder, deeper groans of pleasure. Her hands came up to his face and cupped it as she bent forward and kissed him passionately, moaning periodically into his mouth with each thrust. She pulled away from his mouth and hissed into his ear hurriedly, "Don't stop...I'm...I'm..."

A very loud, very invasive knock echoed into the room. "Cassiopeia! Open this door, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

A very ugly grimace graced the lamia's face as she straightened up, sweat rolling down her curvy figure. "I'll be there. Go without me dear sister," she said with an air of poisoned honey, lingering on the last two words for some time. She looked down at Talon with a pout and mumbled, "Interruptions..." She pulled herself off of him, his slick, softening member sliding out of her and rose properly to collect her garments strewn about the room. "That are best not ignored, sadly. Get dressed and come to the banquet hall with me."

Talon got to his feet and collected his own clothing. "Is that...wise? I don't want to sound the doubtful type, but I hardly believe you've told anyone about..." He paused to watch Cass dress herself. "Us."

Cass slithered past him, brushing his lips lightly with a kiss and smiled. "No, I haven't told a soul. But a dear family friend is always welcome to eat at our table. What does it matter that you've bedded me?" Talon finished dressing and followed Cassiopeia out to the banquet hall. The overly long dining table held a lone soul- Katarina, sitting at the very end. The two sat opposite each other and beside her and waited patiently for he food to be served.

"Hrm? Talon?" said Katarina, noticing the assassin seat himself. "Were you speaking to Cass?" Talon nodded, avoiding her eye. "Oh yes, you were making a report and so was she. Makes sense. Any worthwhile news?"

Talon shook his head. "Nothing worth reporting..." He held his tongue for a moment. "Still no news about your father. My apologies." Katarina frowned. "We honestly haven't any clue where he is still. Jericho insists that the matter is actively being investigated, but I hardly think he has much time to keep up on the investigation's progress with all that he's been doing lately."

Katarina picked up a fork and poked idly at the freshly served lamb chop before her. "I figured as much. Pity... Cass? Nothing new to report either?" Cass, who seemed intently focused upon her food shook her head once.

Somewhat confused, Talon opened his mouth to ask Cass and closed it immediately when something pressed against his crotch. He cleared his throat pointedly and saw Cass give him a dirty grin. Again, something pushed against his crotch. Talon reached furtively below the table and grabbed about; his hands found the smooth, scaled tip of Cassiopeia's tail. It slapped his hand mockingly and continued to rub his crotch up and down, pressing harder as his member rapidly engorged and finally tugging at his waistband commandingly. Talon glanced quickly at Kat and unzipped his pants to pull out length. Immediately her tail wound about it and began to stroke it, the smooth, soft scales working him over with delicate force. It tugged steadily faster and tighter, and the grin upon Cass's face widened as Talon fought to keep his face straight and words clear.

"I can...assure you Katarina..." he paused for a moment and kept his mouth busy with a sip of wine. "Any and all news that either your sister or myself come upon will be shared with you promptly." Talon squirmed a bit in his seat. Cassiopeia's tail was stroking very fast now, sending uncontrollable spasms through his legs and crotch every few seconds. Seeing his eye twitch, Cass let out a delicate tinkle of laughter. Kat looked between the two, confused.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, suspicious. "What's..." A butler tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something urgently into her ear. "Nevermind. Something has come up. Excuse me." She got up and followed the butler out.

As she retreated, Cass's tail reached a fever pitch and Talon felt his hips buck out automatically as the throes of orgasm consumed him. The tail clenched the head of his manhood tightly, seed sputtering out messily over the lamia's tail. It continued to stroke him, slowing to a stop as he became flaccid before it slid off him and back under her chair.

"Why...why on earth would you choose the table of all places to do that?" he asked, panting lightly.

Cassiopeia rose from table, an inviting smile upon her face and slithered over to Talon dropping down to his ear. "You're a grown man Talon...You know the first one is always the fastest," she whispered lustfully.


End file.
